Poison
by KagomeRei
Summary: This story contains yaoi elements. Takes place after 6th book. Harry ponders his feelings for Draco. This Story is discontinued. I don't plan to update, as I have lost all ideas for it.
1. Chapter 1

Poison

By: KagomeRei

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Or the song poison.

Summary: Harry rethinks his feelings for Draco.

KagomeRei: This will most likely but a one-shot song fic.

Now on with the story.

Harry lay in his room; tomorrow he would leave the order on his mission. Hermione and Ron would be joining him on this mission. Their mission was to track down Draco, and Snape. Harry knew he would have to kill both of them, for what they did to Dumbledore. Yet Harry didn't want to kill them. Harry sighed and got up from his bed and moved over to his cd player before turning it on. Once he turned the player on, a song called Poison started to play through out his room.

_Your cruel device Your blood like ice  
One look could kill My pain, your thrill_

"Strange, how this song seems to describe how I feel." Harry whispered.

During the time Harry knew Draco, his feelings from Draco changed from hatred to something near love. It was his feelings for the younger Malfoy that kept him from wanting to go on the mission. Though he knew he had to, Draco along with Snape help had killed Dumbledore, sure it was Snape who did the killing curse but it was Draco who had set the plans in motion. Even though he want and wished to be with Draco he had no choice, but to do what he would set out to do.

_I want to love you, but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin' thru my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

His body ached to feel Draco close to him. Though even if he was able to find away to save Draco, he was afraid of what Ron, Hermione and the others would say. His stupid scar and the stupid war brought him nothing but pain. He couldn't even tell his friends about his feelings from Draco, because they would claim he was under a spell.

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat_

Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of air in before letting it out. He knew if he though hard enough he could imagine a time, and world where Draco and he could live in peace together forever. As he thought of this place, words lured him back into reality, and away from his dream world.

"Harry?" Called a voice._  
_  
_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin' thru my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

Harry sat up quickly and looked around. In front of him stood that certain blond boy. Harry stared at Draco. He didn't speak for a few moment, thinking that he was still in his world of daydreams.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry yelled at him.

Draco looked at Harry with a look of pure sadness. Draco was unable to say anything.

_Poison  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

When Harry saw Draco's look of sadness, it was all he could do to keep his self, from rushing over to Draco and pulling him into his arms.

"You! Why are you here, how did you even get here?" Harry question.

"Please, help me. I need your help." Draco pleaded. Draco looked as if he was going to cry, even though he as a Malfoy wasn't suppose to cry.

"Oh, you mean help you like you helped Dumbledore" Harry said with spite.

"I had no choice, He was going to kill my mum, and since I didn't kill him he going to kill me and my mum" Draco said. He looked down to the ground, shame and guilt was writing across his face.

"How am I supposed to help you?" Harry yelled.

"I don't know, I don't know" Draco whispered.

Draco slowly started to cry, he really thought Harry would help. Draco who had been hiding with Snape from the dark lord and the order him, had ran away from Snape. He had ran to The-Boy-Who-Lived, thinking he was the only on who could help him now. There was one thing Draco didn't understand, was why Dumbledore tell Snape to kill him.

Harry stood there unsure what to say or what he should, he never saw Draco cry. Even now it was harder to hold his self back. Though he knew he couldn't run over there and hold Draco like he wished he could. Even though Draco came to him for help, it hurt too much for Harry to be talking to Draco like this.

I want to love you, but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin'thru my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

"Please, Help me I'm begging you. I know that I can never bring back Dumbledore, but please help me." Draco begged.

Harry stared at him as if he grew two heads. Here was his way to help Draco, to save him. His only task was to convince the rest of the order, that wasn't Draco a threat, but that he also saw the error of his ways.

_Poison  
I want to love you, but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains Poison, oh no  
Runnin'deep inside my veins, Burnin'deep inside my veins  
It's poison I don't want to break these chains_

Draco looked at Harry who seemed lost in deep thought. He thought Harry wouldn't help him so he turned to leave.

"Wait I'll Help you" Harry said.

The End (?)

KagomeRei: Well I decide after two years from my last update to will update again, and edit the first two chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Poison- Chapter 2

By: KagomeRei

KagomeRei: Yes, It's me. I have return, and I am finally updating. Well Enjoy everyone and just make sure to read and review.

Draco stared at the floor he was completely quite, as he sat outside the Order. Harry had agreed to help him, but he had to talk to the other members of the order first. Needless to say Draco was watch over by two older wizards and his wand hade been taken away, while the rest of the members decided his fate and if it was a good idea for Harry to help him. Draco still couldn't believe that Harry was going to help him. For once Draco felt like he had some hope in his life, like he finally had a chance to live. So he waited and after what seemed forever, Harry finally appeared, with Ron and Hermione in tow. He felt as if they were glaring at him. Harry talked to the other wizards and Harry led Draco, to his room. Ron and Hermione wanted to stay but Harry asked them to leave and they left.

Harry plopped down on his bed. Draco just shyly stood there. He was afraid to ask what was going to happen. Harry looked up at him and then he sighed.

"They said, I could help you but, they're going to hold on to your wand for awhile and you have to stay by my side all the time, so I can keep an eye over you" Harry said.

Draco nodded, but he didn't say much more after that. That bugged Harry, he thought the least Draco could do was acknowledge Harry and say something.

"A bed will be moved in here for you and you won't be able to leave here, since they'll be looking for you, and someone will get clothing for you." Harry said.

Draco looked at Harry his eyes widen. He looked alarmed.

"If I can't leave who going to take care of my mum, he'll be after her too" Draco nearly cried.

"We have some members who are going to watch over her from a safe distance and protect her if need be." Harry stated.

Draco nodded. He thought for a moment and than looked back at Harry.

"Thank you" he barely whispered.

"Your welcome" Harry said.

For the next couple of hours they sat together in the same room in quite. Harry laid on his bed reading a book and Draco sat in a chair just staring at the floor. He didn't even speak, when the twins should up, moving a bed into the room using magic. He didn't even try to insult Ron, when he brought Draco some second-handed clothing to wear. To Harry, Draco just seemed broken and lost as if he had been hurt so badly. Harry wished that he could some how comfort Draco, but he knew he couldn't do that with out Draco knowing how he felt. After a couple hours of just staying his room, it was dinner time. Harry led Draco to where the rest of the order ate. Harry sat down and told Draco to sit next to him. Draco felt uncomfortable in this room, he could feel the hate towards him and the dark glares he got when Harry wasn't looking.

Though dinner was pretty much quite, and dull. Though Draco didn't eat much, he didn't feel like eating one bit. So he just pushed his food around on his plate. He looked up at saw Ron staring at him, which surprised Draco.

"What is our food not good enough for you Malfoy?" Ron sneered.

Draco thought it over and he didn't answer Ron, he knew better than getting pulled into a fight by him. Also the last thing he wanted to do was fight with anyone here and upset Harry.

"Come one Malfoy answer me, or is it that you can't eat when your not surround by death eaters who kill their teachers?" Ron said.

Draco looked down, guilt spreading across his face once again. Ron smirked, as if he had won something, and the rest of the order, didn't seem to care about what Ron was saying.

"Ron just stop it." Harry said.

"No Harry, come off it, why should we have to sit with someone, who help kill Dumbledore" Ron cried.

"Ron" Harry warned dangerously.

"You know what Harry, find protect you little death eater" Ron screamed before charging out.

Draco felt even worse, he had cause Harry and Ron to fight. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

-End-

KagomeRei: So what did you all think? Still want me to keep going? Well review please.


End file.
